Season 4: Prompts & Continuations
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: I'll take requests as well as posting my own fan fictions, usually after a new episode inspires some kind of sweet or *cough* sexy storyline. Most of the chapters are going to be M-rated, kind of a G-rated smut if that makes any sense. Read, Request, & Review. Thanks.


**This is an M-rated series of Auslly one-shots that are set during season four. I'll take prompts and requests set in specific scenes or in season four in general, as well as continue off of plots and moments during episodes. All chapters will be (relatively) tasteful and well-written, so please do not request anything** ** _too_** **eccentric. It's really just an exploration of how Austin and Ally feel about each other during their relationship and what they do when they're… alone. Label at your own leisure, but I'm going to call it G-rated smut and y'all can agree or not. Have fun and review.**

 **This chapter is set almost immediately after the end of Buzzcuts & Beginnings. **

"I'm so excited that all three of you guys decided to stay in Miami this year," Austin says, looking around the road as Ally drives the two of them back to her house after the "Fearsome Foursome" had spent the last few hours in Dez's basement playing video games and eating snacks and talking about their summer's and what's they're all going to do for senior year.

"Me too," Ally answers, glancing over to the passenger seat then back to the road.

"I can't believe I almost went to _military school_ , " Austin says, emphasizing the fact just to make it sound that much more ridiculous. "How could I ever have thought that I'd make it in the military." He turns to Ally suddenly, "How did I ever think I could make it without my long, luxurious locks?" He asks, mockingly and Ally laughs and throws her hand out to try to hit him, but he just catches it and folds it in his own and places both of their hands on the center console.

"I'm really, really happy that you decided not to go, Ally. Spending three straight months with you day and night and then just not spending any time at all with you would have been way too big of a change. I probably would have had to jet off to Switzerland with you." Ally smiles and glances at him quickly.

"I am too, Austin. It's a little hard to believe, and Trish swore to me that this would happen, but I kind of expected to get a little sick of you over the last three months. Honestly though, all it's done is make me want to spend more time with you. It's kind of made me love you more." Austin smiles at her and as she pulls into her driveway and turns the car off he leans across the console to kiss her cheek, but she turns in time for him to just barely kiss her mouth and the both of them start laughing and pull away.

"Oh God, Austin. I wasn't expecting that!"

"Try again?" He offers, leaning back over and Ally laughs but leans in too. They stay like that for a while, their heads moving a little and their hands crossing over the center and moving each other's hair or stroking each other's face or features. They stop to breathe a few times, and eventually Ally pulls back and looks into the house through the windows.

"My dad's not home which means he's working late at Sonic Boom. I wouldn't be surprised if he just stays there tonight what with all the work he's been having to do since I left."

"And…," Austin starts, hoping she's leading in the direction his mind is wandering. She turns her head back to him and glares lightheartedly.

"Come on," she says, patting his hand and swinging her door open. Austin opens his and follows her into the house.

Ally walks into the family room and throws her sweater onto the couch and Austin does the same with his jacket, then the two of them walk into the kitchen. Ally swings the refrigerator door open and takes out some tupperware. She walks over to the table where Austin has made himself comfortable and drops the container on top, then sits down and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind cold pancakes," she offers, knowing his answer already.

"Of course not!" He takes one of the pancakes and brings it to his mouth as Ally does the same and they start in on conversation that ends up lasting for over an hour, all about Trish and Dez and relationships and music and the tour and everything else going on in their lives recently.

When the entire container of leftover pancakes is empty, Austin takes it and walks over to the sink, rinses it out, and puts it into the top part of the dishwasher. Ally smiles and stands up as he walks back over to her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asks, watching Ally. She stands up and drags her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders, then around his neck. She stands on her toes and kisses him. Austin wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up so she wraps her legs around him, then they break apart for a moment.

"Yeah?" Austin asks and Ally nods. Austin releases Ally as she unwraps her legs and slides to the floor.

"It's been over a week since the last time and I have to admit, only ever doing it on a tour bus has left me wondering what it's like to have more than a couch or a twin bunk bed to work with." Ally says.

"I agree," he replies, and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out his wallet and Ally glares at him and smiles. She takes it from him and reaches into the pocket that she knows he keeps reserved just for this kind of situation, ever since their first time two months ago on their tour bus. She slips the condom out and hands Austin his wallet again, then walks out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"You coming?" she asks, beginning to ascend the stairs and Austin follows immediately.

Austin walks into Ally's room behind her and she motions to the door, so he turns and locks it, then walks over to her. He wraps his hands around her waist as she sinks into him again and wraps her hands around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. She breaks apart the kiss and takes the condom out of her pocket and places it on the nightstand, then tugs Austin's shirt and the two of them fall onto her perfectly made bed together.

They make out for what seems like hours, tugging and stroking and petting and kissing, ever once in a while taking a break to breath or to whisper each other's name or a simple "I love you". Somewhere along the way, Austin loses his shirt and Ally does the same, pulling off her red top. Austin wraps his hands around Ally and pulls her on top of him, then starts working on her bra. She kiss his lips and then moves down his jaw and onto his neck, then looks at him still struggling to remove her bra.

"Need a hand, there?" she asks, teasingly.

"I got it. I mean, I think I got it," he says, biting his lip and trying to focus.

"Here," she whispers, letting her weight fall completely on top of him and trailing her hands down his arms until they reach his hands on her back, then she takes his fingers and guides them on the strap until they undo the clasps, She entwines her fingers with his and slides them back around in front of the two of them, locking his hands behind his head, then pushes herself up a little, just enough so that the straps and bra fall from her shoulders. Austin moans a little, thinking that this was going to be their first time not scrunched into a twin bed on a tour bus.

Ally releases his hands and they immediately go the the straps hanging around her elbows, He helps her take the bra off completely and tosses it off the bed near their shirts.

"Ally, you are perfect," he says, pulling her lips down to his and kissing her sweetly. He trails his hands up her sides, lingering on her waist and then upper back, then drags them around so each hand is on one of her breasts. His fingers circle her nipples, rolling them, watching them grow a little at his touch. Ally's breath hitches and she pulls his mouth to hers for another kiss. Austin takes the moment and wraps his arms firmly around her back and rolls the two of them over. He pushes himself up and hovers over Ally, then kisses her again, slowly moving to her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder. He takes his time, considering he has more of it, and uses the space that an entire room grants them. He kisses down her chest, pausing on her breast, kissing around it, then taking a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then slowly releasing it, Then he moves to the opposite side and repeats, slowly, exploring Ally and listening to her breathing become shallow.

He starts moving down again, kissing down Ally's left side to her thigh, then comes back up to her right side and does the same, pausing at the exact place where the seams of her jeans meet. He moves his hands up to her waist and undoes the button for her pants. She lifts her hips and and he slides her jeans off, taking his time, pulling them off one leg at a time. He finishes removing her jeans and moves back up her body, kissing her along the way, then settles back on top of her and kisses her lips. It's sweet and emotional and they stay like that for a while, kissing, groping each other. Austin's hands settle comfortably over her breasts and Ally's hands roam up and down Austin's back.

She pulls her hands back around and starts working on Austin's belt. He sits up, legs bent on either side of her, and lets her finish taking it off, then slides the pants down his legs. He lays back on her and kicks them off the rest of the way, an awkward sort of maneuver that leaves Ally in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, come on, stop it," he groans, laughing too.

"Sorry, sorry," she says, but makes no effort to control her giggling, so Austin kisses her once on the lips then locks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slides them off her legs.

"Okay, okay, fair enough, I'll stop," she says quickly, as Austin tosses the panties off the bed and leans over her, then touches his tongue to her sex. "Oh, God, Austin," she says, her breath hitches as his tongue trails up and down. He's gotten to be far too good at this in the past month or so.

Ally lies back and lets him have his way for the moment. She trusts him too much and she knows how good he's gotten at, well, everything, and to be honest it feels too good to try to focus on much else.

"Oh my God, Austin. Austin! Please," she chants, breathing heavily, squirming on the bed a little. He puts on hand across her hips to keep her steady and the other snakes up her side and finds one of her hands and intertwines their fingers, placing both their hands on her stomach.

"Are you almost there?" He asks seductively while she tries to keep her breathing mostly steady.

"Uh huh, yes," she mutters and Austin continues. It takes another few moments, but Austin releases her hips and finds her other hand, linking them together and using all of their hands to steady her, then he slides his tongue into her again and her breathing stops for a moment, followed by a string of curses and Austin's name, over and over. He moves up her breathless body, kissing a few places along the way, then settles on top of her again, kissing her lips. She regains her composure and kisses him back for a couple of minutes.

"I love you," Ally breathes. Austin smiles.

"You ready?" Austin asks, and Ally smiles back. He climbs off of her and to her nightstand. He unlocks it with a key from under her mattress, prompting another giggle from Ally.

"You know me so well," she comments. He grabs a box of condoms and pulls one out, then sits back on the bed.

"Need a hand?" Ally asks, more confidently than usual.

"If you want," he says, and hands the square package over to her. She opens it and waits as he kind of shimmies out of his underwear, then sits back on the bed. She rolls it over him, still a little awkward despite having done it more than a few times recently. He kisses her again and leans the two of them back onto the bed.

"You or me?" He asks,

"You this time," she responds, and Austin centers himself on top of her. They make out a little more, they kiss each other's necks and jaws and chests.

"Ready?" He asks. She nods and he moves himself so that he's right at her entrance and slowly pushes in. Ally closes her eyes and moans, arching her back a little. Austin leans down and catches her lips with his and sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth a little for him. He pushes all the way in and the two of them sigh together, then he pulls out and starts all over again.

"Holy hell, Austin," Ally moans as she's pushed up against the pillows again and again.

"Ally," he mutters. "Ally. Ally." It's in time with each push, his head is lowered to her neck and every time he fills her, her name rolls off his lips. A mantra of sorts, keeping time with them.

Ally's moans get more high pitched as his pumps get less rhythmic, less controlled.

"Keep going," Ally whispers, out of breathe and kind of desperate.

"Yes, yes, yes," he responds, half-aware. That is, until Ally tangles her hands in his hair and pulls him to her lips for another hard kiss. She wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him closer, deeper, and her moans grow louder and louder.

"Come on, Ally, come on," he whispers against her lips. "Come on, baby." She crashes, hard, and his lips catch her silent screams. He pumps in again, a few times, harder and quicker and feels himself release.

"Oh my God. Ally, I love you," he says quietly, catching his breath. He lets most of his weight fall on top of her as they catch their breath.

"That was fantastic. Much better than a cramped tour bus," Ally comments, still breathing shallowly. Her hair is a complete mess, sprawled out behind her and tucked in curls under her.

"You can say that again," Austin says, kissing her lips again, then moving down to her neck and staying there for a while, just kissing.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" Ally asks, chuckling.

"No way," he says in mock offense, but he comes back up to her face anyway. "Have I told you how much I love you," he says.

"Today?" She responds sarcastically. "A few times." She laughs and he slides his hand under her waist, pulls her close to him and rolls them over so she's on top. He finally slips out of her and she's left straddling his abs.

"Well, obviously that wasn't enough." He brings her face down for another kiss. She pulls away after a moment.

"I love you, too," she says, then kisses him again and climbs off, picking up her jeans and underwear and shirt. She throws them into her hamper and pulls out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top from one of her drawers.

Austin leans up in the bed and watches her. She takes them into her bathroom and starts to get changed, not bothering to close the door behind her. He gives it a minute then stands up and takes off the condom, tossing it into her trash can, then he pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the drawer of his clothes in her closet that she's kept since they got back together.

He sits back on her bed, pulling the blankets taught and nice again, then lies back.

"You wanna watch a movie," she asks, coming back out of the bathroom.

"Sure," he responds, motioning for her to join him. She picks up her remote from the nightstand and crawls into the bed with him. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close while she turns the TV on. "Good night?" He asks.

"Very," she answers, selecting Netflix with her remote.

 **Okay, so that's about what this series is going to be. Simple and sweet, for the most part. Just seeing what they'd be like when they're alone now.**

 **If you have any prompts or requests, leave them in the comments or message me. I'll do them all, most likely, or try to let you know if I won't. Thanks for reviewing and commenting, I appreciate it.**

 **I'm also working on another Austin & Ally fan fiction that I will let you all know about ASAP. **


End file.
